Recovery Required
by LackOfMemes
Summary: After leaving Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe are forced to come to terms with each other, their ghosts and memories after what happened during that week.
1. Episode 1: A Splotch in a Field

Max woke up, pacing, trying desperately to breathe. She gagged as air finally filled her lungs, the sweet freshness intoxicating her. She rested her arms behind her and looked around in panic to figure out where she is. She heard the voice of Jefferson resonating through the room, menacingly whispering illegible words into her ear. The sun hasn't shown its rays, morning would be a long away from then.

The bed next to her was empty, and the television mounted on the wall was showing muted overnight news on a local channel. The door to the hallway wasn't ajar, it was securely closed and locked. The memories began flooding over her nightmare and she slowly realized where she is – a cheap motel in Portland.

Max heard water falling on hard floor, which reminded her of the storm in Arcadia Bay. She took deep breaths, calming herself down that the storm was over, everything was fine. Chloe lied dead in the ground, killed by Nathan. Her friends survived the never appearing storm. She could still feel the trembling of Joyce as she stood over the casket of her daughter. "Chloe is dead." Max said as she slowly led her head back to her pillow and closed her eyes.

 _Chloe is dead?_

She woke up again, worse than before. Tears flew from her eyes and her hair stuck to her skin in a sweaty mess. She wore her pajama pants and an old shirt, which felt rather cold as she threw the bed covers to the side. She shot up, and blacked out for a second, getting lightheaded. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, she could see a faint light seeping into the motel room.

She pushed the door in slowly, and examined the room. The walls were painted yellow, while the lower half was fitted with tiles. The bathtub was a simple and old metallic bowl, rusting in the bottom. Water was running from the close-by sink, faucet of which was turned to face the tub.

A slow and steady thumping echoed in the bathroom as Max opened the door a bit more, and revealed a splotch of brown in the white bath, white bubbles, and yellow walls. She didn't know if she could call out, or whether she should.

A couple of names ran through her mind, but she ended up saying her own. "Maxine?" She called out. When she realized she said her own full name, she covered her mouth, and awaited the response.

"Max?" A man's voice resonated. She instantly recognized the owner as the dead Mark Jefferson. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said, standing behind Max.

"How could you be here?" Max asked. She spun around, facing the tall man head on. He wore the suit Max saw him wear every day to school. "This is impossible."

"Like how you can rewind time?" He asked back. "I know everything, Max. How you killed everyone in Arcadia Bay for your precious Chloe." He looked around, eyeing up the brunette. "She would've made a better model than you."

"You're not real!" Max cried out, tears flowing from her eyes. She broke out sobbing, hiccupping from the intense emotions. Jefferson took a step toward her, and towered above. He revealed a needle from behind his back, and held Max's head with his other hand. Try as she might, Max couldn't break free from his hold, and only could see the needle descent on her neck.

"Now, now, Max. Stay still, or this won't hurt." Jefferson said.

"No, no, no, NO, NO!" She cried out, sitting up on the bed. The bathroom door stood closed, the TV was off, and Chloe slept next to her on the bed.

Max heaved as she threw her cover off the bed to her right, and stood up. She tried to calm herself down as she placed her hand over her heart which beat fast as if she ran a marathon. She walked around the bed, and kneeled before Chloe. She couldn't see her eyes. They were dark, lifeless. Max leaned closer, Chloe wasn't breathing.

"How could you kill us, Max?" Warren asked from the direction of the TV. "I thought we were friends."

"What are you doing, Max?" Kate asked. "Wasn't it enough that you made me stay?"

"So you sacrificed us for that white trash?" Victoria asked. "Too bad she already died."

"First you, then dad, Rachel." Chloe said, as aspects of Warren, Kate, and Victoria merged into one. She stood tall in the room, showcasing her frame proudly. "You came back. Only to take away my friends, mother and David. Everything wrong that's happened to me, happened because of you." She said.

"No…" Max said, pleading. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand, Maxine." Chloe said. "You focused on me like with a tunnel vision so hard you didn't care who you leave behind. Including me." She turned on the TV, which broadcast the view of Arcadia Bay from the lighthouse. "Now I'll never get to see France. I'll never get to experience love. All thanks to you, Maxine."

"I tried!" Max cried out, rushing toward the apparition of Chloe.

"See you on the other side, Maxine." Just as she could reach her, Chloe opened the window of the room, and jumped out.

"NO!" Max cried, hitting her head on wood. She laid on the floor barely wide for her, between the wall and the bed. She reached for her nose, and swiped a patch of blood from over her lips. Her heaving voice echoed in the sparsely populated room. She felt her stomach retch as she looked up at the ceiling. She sat up, one arm leaning on the bed to her left. She felt a breeze of warm air hit her back which contrasted the October winds coming in from the slightly open window.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, allowing the yellow fluorescent light to shine into the small motel room. She wore a pink t-shirt with a doe and short blue pants. The TV was on, showing an overnight news broadcast with a breaking news from around Portland. The door to the room was closed, but the wind banged it against the frame in the lock periodically.

She sat up on the bed, which waved below her without a counterweight on the other side. The bed was messy, covers thrown around on her side while the other side was neatly put away, so someone must've laid in it. Looking in the mirror, she saw her face wrinkled, tears mixed with heavy sweat that set her hair disheveled. Locks of her hair were stick to the side of her cheeks, pulling as she furrowed her brows.

She grabbed at her phone, still shaking from the nightmare. It was 2:14 in the morning.

 **Mom** : I prepared the spare room for Chloe, so we're ready for you.  
 **Max** : I think we'll sleep in my room. We'll build pillow forts, it will be like old times! :)  
 **Mom** : Alright, alright. It'll be so good to see you two again.  
 **Max** : You too, mom. We'll be there soon.

She typed some texts to her classmates, not because she expected them to reply, but to calm her conscious.

 **Max** : I'm very sorry.

 **Max** : I wish I could've done something.

 **Max** : I cry myself to sleep thinking what could've I done to save everyone.

The water's sound from the bathroom stopped, which startled Max. She didn't noticed it as she woke up from the nightmare. She remembered what happened though, so she stood up, and looked around first. She made sure the door was locked, she even tried to open it. Next, she grabbed the fire extinguisher from behind the bed, and entered the room slowly.

She heard a low banging sound at a tempo around the bathroom. A blue splotch of hair shone in the white bubbles, white tiles, and yellow walls. Max lowered the red fire extinguisher.

"Chlo… Chloe?" She said on a voice barely more than a mouse's squeaking.

The blue splotch in the bath flinched, and Chloe raised from the tub, shoulder down wet. She wore her underwear, for reasons unknown, and her earphones.

"Max?" She asked. She pulled out the earphones, and put them down on the floor. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry… Uh, fuck, why? Why, why, why?" She asked herself, closing her eyes and banging her head on the white metallic edge of the tub.

Max collapsed on the tile floor, and she let go of the fire extinguisher, which snapped on the floor. Only then Chloe really looked at Max, who was in tears, noticeably messy, and on the verge of falling.

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed, and caught Max before her head hit the floor. "Max, please, talk to me." She pleaded. "Max, don't do this to me. I need you. I can't—I can't…"

Max fell limp. Without drying herself, Chloe picked up Max in a bridal fashion, and placed her on the bed, carefully placing her head on the pillows, and tucking her in with the sheets. She coughed now and then, until Chloe laid next to her, stroking her hair pulling it out of her face, and planting kisses on her cheeks, around her eyes, and where her tears flowed.

"Everything's okay, Max." Chloe laid next to Max until the morning, only getting up to dress, spooning her, sometimes watching how her chest raises as she breathes, and sometimes lying back, smoking a cigarette.

 **Chloe** : Yo, Vanessa, tyvm for letting me crash with max.  
 **Vanessa** : Chloe, everything for you. This is the least we can offer after everything you went through.  
 **Chloe** : don't say that im gonna cry.  
 **Chloe** : fuck… I'm crying.  
 **Vanessa** : Stay safe, Chloe.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Please excuse mistakes I made regarding sentence structure/grammatical tense. It is a known Achilles' heel to me, but I hope I get better at it. The story is mostly focused on how Max and Chloe handle the aftermath of the storm. Bae over bay, Broken!Max, Pricefield.


	2. Episode 2: You Don't Have To

"You've been awfully quiet, Maximillian." Chloe glanced at her, approaching the Columbia River. "You know what keeps me sane after all that happened?" Max just focused on the road ahead, completely still. "A hella fat joint." She cracked a smile at her, one that would've melted Max.

Max didn't seem to acknowledge her, just grunted.

"Please, Max. I need to know what happened that night." Chloe asked as they drove past the state borderline. "If I do, I can… I could help you." They were travelling on Interstate 5 toward Seattle, just outside of Vancouver, WA, when Chloe stopped the car at a rest area.

Max let out a quiet whine as Chloe leaned closer, resting her arm on the back of the seat.

"Max, talk to me." She said sharply, shifting her body closer, and planting a kiss on her cheeks. Chloe set her fingers on Max's chin and guided her face in for a kiss. "Max…"

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Max muttered as she sobbed. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her lips trembling under the weight of the past week. "I couldn't save them." She said, her voice cracking.

"It isn't your fault, Max." Chloe consoled her. She hugged the brunette, and nuzzled into her neck, stroking her back. "We'll work it through." She whispered into her ear, then kissed her neck.

"How, Chloe?" Max asked back. "I just killed everyone in Arcadia Bay. For you. I am so selfish. What were we thinking? This isn't a ride into the sunset."

"What do you mean, Max?" Chloe pulled back.

"I mean, that what we did ended up with a ride into the sunset, followed by possibly years of therapy where we can't even talk about this shit."

"Deep, dude." Chloe chuckled, keeping up a façade. That was not a moment to show her weaknesses. "Check out that fucking list one more time, huh?" Chloe sat back in her seat, and pulled out her phone.

She wished her mother would've survived, but she knew the Two Whales was directly in front of the storm. She could even see it collapse when she closed her eyes.

 **DEAD**

Alyssa Anderson  
Daniel DaCosta  
Michelle Grant  
Hayden Jones  
David Madsen  
Luke Parker  
Nathan Prescott  
Joyce Price  
Zachary Riggins  
Logan Robertson  
Samuel Taylor  
Courtney Wagner  
Juliet Watson  
Ray Wells

 **ALIVE**

Anderson Berry  
Frank Bowers  
Maxine Caulfield  
Victoria Chase  
Taylor Christensen  
Warren Graham  
Stella Hill  
Kate Marsh  
Chloe Elisabeth Price  
Brooke Scott  
Dana Ward  
Justin Williams

 **MISSING**

Evan Harris

"Look. No one died magically overnight. Still the same." Chloe said. Joyce's name on the list broke her heart. Her mother meant everything to her. Even though she couldn't show how thankful she was, Joyce was her only anchor in the world at times. Losing Max, William, and then Rachel was too much for her to take in, and the urge to end her life seemed too strong. Like a prayer, Max came back to her life at a crucial point.

"Chloe…" Max has been thinking. Chloe was startled, she didn't expect the brunette to speak until they reached the Seattle suburbs. At which point she would've been required to give some directions.

"Yes, Maximus?"

"I want to talk with you…" Max hesitated, her breath quickening. She felt her heart pound in her chest, barely keeping it down from painfully throbbing against her throat. "I…" Max sighed, and placed her hand on her chest. "I want to know where we stand." She kept her eyes down, fidgeting in her seat.

"Max." Chloe stayed silent for a beat. "I understand you, I stand by your decisions. Apparently a junkie is worth more than Arcadia Bay." Chloe took out the keys from the ignition, and rested her head against the window. "I need… some time, but we'll get through it."

"No." Max replied, looking at the blue haired girl. "Not some junkie. You are a beautiful person, Chloe. With all your flaws." She motioned between the two of them. "But I was talking about _us_."

"What do you mean – I don't understand you, Spider Max." Chloe said. She curiously studied Max's expression as she tilted her head, trying to analyze her face to understand what she feels.

"I—I mean that we…" Max's cheeks curled a little at Chloe's puzzled appearance. She took a deep breath, and continued to explain with convoluted sentences and paraphrasing. "That I saw how fondly you looked at me in the pool. Then we kissed the next morning, and I was floating as high as cloud nine, but then I lost you again and again – I… I can't live through seeing you die again."

"Max, stop. You're rambling." Chloe said, her face brightening with each of Max's sentences. She turned her body to face Max, and took off her beanie, _a rare sight_ , Max thought. She looked to the side as she ran her palm through her hair. "I see." She said, and looked at the lithe brunette. Their blue eyes shone like stars in the orange morning light.

"You do?"

"Yeah, dude." Chloe inhaled, and tried to confess her most deeply treasured secret. "Max, look at me." She said. "I—fuck. I'm bad at this. I just… Don't want to fuck this up, you get it?"

"Chloe." Max said, and reached out to hold the blue girl's hands.

"I…" Chloe sighed. "You…" She motioned her hands to symbolize a connection between the two of them. "Fuck it. I love you, Max… Caulfield. Since I was old enough to love." She looked at Max, mining information on how she might respond. "In a way… a special way."

"I understand." Max said, still deciding whether to go with her plan.

"You do?" Chloe asked back. Max went forward with it.

"I, uh, kinda…" Max said, and pulled out her journal from her camera bag. She turned to pages where she wrote about Chloe. " _The second I saw her blue hair and that beautiful pissed off face I wanted to kiss her again._ " She read aloud from her journal, and when finished, began to turn to the next part.

"Max, you don't have to—" Max cut her, and continued.

" _Maybe we're here to give each other strength… or more._ " Chloe looked at Max, blinking ever so slightly faster. " _Chloe is more than my best friend, but who knows how she really sees me? She did dare me to kiss her, but she seemed surprised that I actually did. I am too, but I don't regret it for a second. Mabe that's why I hated watching Chloe being so cruel in my nightmare, calling me names and flirting with all those people…. I was surprised that it was like a physical pain in my heart._ " Max felt intense emotions erupt in her throat, but continued. " _Is that the power of friendship… or love?_ " She sighed, and looked at Chloe, who covered her face with her hands. " _I believe you're about to find out, Max Caulfield._ " She said her name breathy, running out of air.

"Max…" Chloe said speaking through her fingers. She revealed her face, and stroke Max's cheeks. "I'll…" She said smiling, looking into the brunette's eyes. "I'll take you on a date!"

"What?" Max asked, slightly surprised, but chuckling as Chloe turned on the ignition in the car. "Like a real, couples on a date?"

"Hella yes!" Chloe said, and turned onto the highway in the opposite direction. "Now that's out of the way, do you know what takes away this mushy feeling the fastest, girlfriend?" Max looked at her with quite a puzzled expression. "Cheap burgers and French fries, of course!"

"Wow, you're such a dork." Max said. "McDonald's, really?"

"Hey, I'm hungry. And I'd like to spend the handicapped fund on something nicer for you than a roadside dive." Chloe said, revealing the parking. "I thought it would be a great place and time to grab a pick-me-up." Max chuckled at the delivery of her little speech.

"Don't you feat you'll get fat with how much you eat?" Max asked. "I'd be sad to lose that tight bod of yours."

"Hey!" Chloe shot a forceful glance to Max, then turned back to the wheel more somber. "I, uh… We all have shitty problems. Let's leave it at that for now. I'll talk more once we're in private."

"Sure." Chloe did a great job at cheering Max from the sorrow she's been having since they left Arcadia Bay. Joyce and David did not survive, but some students did. _The Two Whales must've collapsed, but then, how did Warren get out?_ Max pondered about the others as they walked in.

"Dude, I'm starving." Chloe exclaimed.

"Go ahead and get me something light. I'll go and find a table."

"Are you sure you want to let me choose food for you?"

"I have complete confidence in you, Chloe." Max chuckled. Chloe was already asking food from the cashier, pointing at large burgers when Max sat down. Something was always off with Chloe. She acted too fearless for someone who died over five times the past week. Of course she didn't knew anything about those. But Max felt Chloe had to change if they don't want to use her powers again.

. . .

14th October, 2013

I never felt I wanted to get on with boys. Only peer pressure. If I'm really going to be Chloe's girlfriend, then… Man, how will my parents act? Will they kick Chloe and ground me? Will Dad give "the talk" to Chloe? I don't know if they're prepared. How could they?

I don't even know if I'm really attracted to girls either. For now, only Chloe. And this connection is strong, I don't want to leave her. We kissed a lot of times. Played. But… I… There is still a lingering feeling in the back of my mind.

What will we do once we're in Seattle? I'll have to continue high school somewhere. Chloe was kicked from Blackwell, so what will she do? Find a job? Live off my parents? And in ten months, I'll have to choose a college, what about then? Will Chloe truly follow me anywhere I go?

. . .

"Hey Maximus Prime." Chloe arrived, placing a tray in front of Max. "I chose you small fries, medium soda, and a big bowl of salad."

"Thanks, Chloe." Max said. Chloe chose a triple cheeseburger with large fries and a large soda. They ate in silence, as Max thought they would be able to talk about them after they finished.

 _Damn, Chloe is eating fast. She must've been really hungry. I wonder how she can keep it down._

"Excuse me, Max, I'll be right back." Chloe said with a full mouth, the moment she finished the last bite of her meal.

Max didn't have time to question her, Chloe strode to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Max eyed the door for minutes, waiting for Chloe to emerge. Patrons shuffled in and out of the door, unaware of Max's thoughts. To them, she was just a brat sitting in the shadows. Everyone minded their own _bidness._

And she was fine with that. To them, she didn't have to explain how could she single handedly sentenced Arcadia Bay to doom, or why did her best friend, also girlfriend, had blue hair. A clean slate is what she wanted in Seattle, even if Arcadia Bay wasn't razed to the ground.

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, and came by the table Max sat behind. She looked a bit stressed with her beanie in her hand. The tip of her hair that reached below her ears were soaked with water. Max's thinking followed she might've had to wash her face in anxiety.

"Ready to hit the road, Mad Max?" She asked, sitting down, a forced smile appearing on her cheeks.

"Yes. I'll have to pay you back for the food." Max said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll have to buy me a five-course dinner." Chloe snarked back at Max. "That's what I'm talking about." Chloe said, jumping from her chair.

Back in the truck, Chloe fidgeted the car keys in her hands. She was visibly sweaty, and shook. Max looked at her, and stroked her shoulders.

"Chloe, are you alright? What's wrong?" Max asked. In a swift motion, Chloe dropped the keys down to the pedals, opened the truck's door, and heaved as she leaned out, vomiting leftover food on the ground. "Chloe!" Max cried out, and rushed around. The blue haired girl was leaning against the doorframe, trying to keep her head upright.

"Max…" Chloe stuttered. "Don't." She said, turning her head so she hoped Max couldn't see her.

"What's going on?" Max asked, then helped Chloe out of the truck, and onto a nearby bench. "Is something wrong? Was the food bad?"

"Max, no." Chloe said, wiping her mouth. The girls could feel the foul smell creep upon them, Max wanted to be sure Chloe was alright before they moved. "I'm a broken person." She said, almost shamefully.

"Please, Chloe, can you tell me? I want to know. I can help you!"

"I guess. Time for the deal breaker conversation, huh? So the honeymoon was thirty minutes long." Chloe crossed her legs and arms, and spit pent-up saliva from her mouth. "Here it goes. After dad died, and you left me, I went haywire. I was hella scared, and no one to hang on to. Not even my mother. Or my life. She went on, and fucked the first man to come into the diner."

Max looked at her, afraid to touch her.

"Eventually, Mom grew tired of my antics, and signed me into a hospital. _After_ I tried to cut myself. Rachel convinced me to get the tat – cover my past, start a new page, blah, blah, blah. But there are some things you can't cure. First, some nasty shit. I can't keep food down if I'm stressed, and let me tell you – the last week was hella fucking stressful. I have this… inner urge… to get rid of food as fast as possible."

"Chloe, you don't have to make yourself suffer."

"Yes, Max, I have to." Chloe thought about how Max didn't her daily routine before – the morning they kissed she skipped breakfast as she got in a heated conversation with her mother. "But now comes the funny part. I'm some kind of freak. I have intense emotions." She spit again, clearing her mouth. "Look, I'm fucked up, and I know you don't want the package that comes with me." Her voice cracked, and streams of tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped from her jawline. She stood up, and extended an arm to Max. "So how about we say goodbyes, and part ways. You go back to Seattle and I go back to Arcadia Bay… I feel I need to be with my family."

 _She seems like she often recalled this. Rachel must've known about this, she may be the only other person Chloe fully confided in._ Chloe waited in front of Max with her hand out.

"So, Max?"

* * *

 **Author's note** : Thanks for reading, and especially thanks to the reviewers for their critiques! I'll update previous chapters to correct gramatical errors.


	3. Episode 3: All Kinds of Crazy

"So Max?"

Chloe's eyes darted between Max's. Truth be told, she could get lost in them for hours every evening. But she was conflicted. She wanted to stay with Max forever, never leaving her side, going on adventures together, and enjoying life together. But a nagging voice kept repeating three words. _She'll leave you_. Whatever her train of thoughts were, she always arrived at that Max will leave her, given the chance.

The chilly autumn winds brought the city's metallic and musty funk, and blew straight through Max's hair. She saw Chloe fight the tears in her eyes, blinking them away, clenching at it till she was sure she wouldn't break out crying. Max stood up to Chloe, and grabbed at her shoulders. Chloe's shoulders trembled, her legs seconds away from giving way.

"Yes." Max answered. Chloe set her arm down. She felt – and was sure Max thought so – ridiculous. Her mind raced to find questions Max just gave an answer to.

"Max?" _Yes, I want to leave you. Yes, I think you'd look good in the same shallow grave as your mother. Yes, you're a freak_.

Max admired Chloe's frame. She loved leaning next to her, resting her head on her shoulder and feeling her breathing, gently stroking her back. She closed her eyes, and jumped at the girl. She inhaled as she embraced her, taking in Chloe's scent – her sweat mixed with deodorant, smoke. The black coat was comfy whenever Chloe shared it with Max. She could sniff into the collar, and get reminded about her. Every kiss, electric touch. Her voice when she teased her.

"I didn't sacrifice the town to leave you now, Chloe." Max said into Chloe's shoulder, tightening her grip. "That would be easy mode."

"I may never be the upbeat punk girlfriend you want me to be." She said, her voice losing strength with each word. She finally broke out crying, muttering something as she bawled.

"I don't want any of that." Max said, nuzzling into Chloe's neck. "A boring-ass girlfriend is enough to me."

"Max, I…" Chloe sighed, her whole body trembled when she exhaled. "After everything that happened, being hella boring would be a paradise." She said, and pushed Max. "We're cool, dude?"

"No, we're not." Max said with a straight face. _I wonder how long I could leave her in the dark_. "We're _hella_ cool."

"So good to hear you say that." Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, and lifted her up. They both laughed as Chloe twirled her around.

"Since when did I become so full of mush?" Chloe asked. She grabbed at Max's hand, walking hand in hand to the truck.

"You were always like this, Chloe." Max replied, smiling. "You just tried to cover it with that faux punk persona." Max was ready for the retaliation that would come.

"Watch it, dude." Chloe shot back. "Anyways, wanna bounce? I had enough of this low-budget copy of Portland."

"Deal." Max said. Chloe was ready to grab the handle of the driver's door, but Max still held her hand. "Hey, Spider Max, I can't drive cuffed like so."

"You won't." Max blocked Chloe from opening the door.

"What?"

"I'm driving." She held Chloe back by gently placing her hand on her chest.

"Very funny, Caulfield. Get out of the way."

"You heard me." Max said, setting her arms on her hip. "You deserve a rest."

"I guess." She wanted to argue, but Max was right. She would've lit a joint, but she already smoked her stash she had in her car, so she was out until they went to a legal shop in Washington. Chloe shuddered from the thought. _What will Ryan and Vanessa think their daughter brings a junkie into their home?_ She was slightly irritated, but reasoned to keep it away from Max for the time being.

Max sat on the driver's seat, and fastened her seatbelt. She was so not like Chloe. The truck was always too yucky for her tastes – the rust on the chassis, the mess of trash under the seats, and the general odor of cigarette smoke and marijuana. Even the wheel stuck so hard she felt it would not let go when she took her hand off. _This car sure has a personality_.

Back on the highway, she glanced at Chloe who sat upright, legs closed, and her arms rested – or not – on her thighs. She monitored the road in front of the, ready to jump the wheel to steer clear in case an eighteen-wheeler came crashing towards them.

But nothing happened.

Chloe let her guard down, and eventually landed her eyes on Max. The sun was high up in the sky, warming the truck up quite a bit. Max squinted, keeping her eyes on the road, oblivious to the notion of Chloe taking note of her every move, only looking away to take off her jacket which she threw between them. It brushed Max's hand, who glimpsed at her.

Max thought to get a gift for Chloe for being awesome. A token of appreciation. Neither of them were required to live through the other's living nightmare, but they both did it anyway. Chloe already gave the gift of her friendship and love to Max, who wanted to repay tenfold; loving her back was a given.

"What do you say we grab some water for the road?" Max asked. "I could maybe go in while you rest in the truck?" She suggested. It would be the premier chance to find her something.

Chloe stared at the signs of next stop coming more frequently. Her fears opened a floodgate of negative emotions. _That's it, she's leaving you. Everyone you ever loved, left you. Max twice, just goes to show how awful of a human being you are_.

"I'm going with you." Chloe blurted out. She kept the trees by the road in focus.

"My Lord, do you ever get exhausted?" Max asked, turning off the highway into a roundabout. "You never take care of yourself. Seriously, I'm fine, I have even have money on me. Consider it… a gift."

"I insist." Chloe said in a monotone voice.

"Fine, then." Max said, and pulled the keys from the ignition. She offered her hand to Chloe, and they walked hand in hand to the store.

"Maxine Caulfield, the ever romantic." Chloe said with a big smile. She bumped her shoulder to Max's, and chuckled as they walked inside. "Alright, what did you want?"

"I was thinking about some water maybe." Max answered as she grabbed a basket. "I'm thirsty."

"I have a great idea." Chloe said as she skipped to get in front of Max. She stood with her hands in front of her chest like she was about to pray, which reminded Max about the time she tasked her to find five beer bottles.

"What's in your little blue mind now, Chloe?" Mask asked. She walked past Chloe seemingly uninfluenced, but deep inside, she melted like butter on a sunny day by Chloe's cuteness. _She knows my sweet spot. Not good, Caulfield_.

"I think… it would be a great bonding experience… if we…" She said, browsing the aisles. Once it grabbed her attention, she dragged her in, and stopped her in front of the hair dyes. "Dyed your hair purple!"

"What?" Max asked in disbelief. "Dude, I could never sport the same look you do." The tube of dye Chloe held in her hand was small, barely enough for half her hair.

"A Super Max needs to fly her colors." She held Max's hand, and placed the tube in it. "And I know you always wear pink t-shirts. That would look too emo on you though."

"I don't know." Max said. She eyed the container, which boasted _no animal by-products used_ and _never tested on animals_. "I mean, the model does look cute on the package."

"You would look even cuter." Chloe said. She patted Max's shoulders. "Just imagine it: Chloe and Max, partners in time, the Blue and Purple Goddesses. Like an action flick! We would look so badass."

"A moment." Max's phone buzzed. She put the tube in the basket she carried, and pulled her phone out. Chloe idled away, looking at various makeups and the like.

 **Mom** : When will you arrive? I'll prepare your favorite dish.  
 **Max** : 2 hrs give or take  
 **Mom** : Chloe still loves bacon  
 **Max** : Let me paraphrase "hella yes"

"Here's the deal." Max said, catching up with Chloe. "We'll do this if my parents don't get batshit crazy about us, okay?"

"You say that as if your parents will disown you for being madly in love with me." Chloe said.

"It's not that, just… I guess it will be hard on them. They may think I'm a bad daughter that I changed so much." Max said. She stroked her own left shoulder, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Hey, Super Max." Chloe said, and rested her arm on her hand, then took Max's into hers. "You're the best daughter anyone could dream of." Chloe took Max's other hand, and sandwiched them. "And if they do kick you out, I'll always be with you."

"Thank, just… I feel like I'm so lost in the world. What if everything I've done comes back and bites me in the ass?"

 _Say no more_. Chloe thought. She smirked a smug smile, and reached around the small brunette, and grabbed her by her back and lifted her up.

"Like this, Maxaroni?"

Max kicked and flailed to escape Chloe's grasp but she had good strength. Max grunted and tried to reach the ground, but Chloe laughed, and teased her about it.

"Put me down, dude. Not funny."

"I think it is." Chloe said, and swung Max left to right. "Say the magic words."

"Please?" Max threw her head back in frustration.

Chloe made a sound like an alarm. "Wrong answer, dude." Max was even more frustrated, and tried to break free again, to no avail.

"I love you?"

"That's better." Chloe said. She kissed the hovering girl, then put her back down. "You're an easy prey, Caulfield, watch yourself." Chloe smiled, then grabbed Max's hand and walked down the aisles for what they needed.

They ended up with the tube of dye, another one for Chloe but in blue, a six-pack of beer, three liters of water, and two packs of sandwiches, which they ate back at the truck. Max watched Chloe take bites of the sandwich, caressing her shoulder, and consoling her. Max considered what it would take to help Chloe stop the habit of stress eating. _Baby steps. Maybe now that we spend more time with each other, she'll abandon it_.

"As ready as we can get."

. . .

14th October, 2013 (cont'd)

This was a really intense day. I never thought to see Chloe in this state. I felt bad for her. I feel like I have a responsibility to take care of her, being my partner in crime. My duty must be to protect her, and be sure she gets better.

I'm really tired. I can barely keep standing, watching over Chloe as she eats. But I think she appreciates it a lot. It's really great taking care of someone.

We'll be home real soon. I think I'll cozy in my room with Chloe for the remainder of the day, and sleep. We'll have to buy clothes and actually check up on Blackwell. I'll have some catching up to do.

. . .

Max drove for the rest of the drive while Chloe slept. _An odd sight to see_. Max thought as she periodically glanced at Chloe, and confirmed that yes, she was still breathing. Chloe slept on her beanie leaning on the glass. Max thought the fading blue spot on the top of Chloe's head was cute, she really wanted to run a finger or two through her hair.

Max saw the "Welcome to Seattle" sign, and became uneasy. The end to _something_ was near, and sped in their direction 100 km/h. She nudged Chloe awake, who grunted.

"No-no, five more minutes."

"Chloe." Max said gently, poking her a little harder. "We're almost there." Chloe shuffled awake, immediately remembering everything.

"Right, right." Chloe sat upright, and hesitated for a beat whether she should put on her beanie or not. She decided that at a new first impression, beanie-less would make a difference. _What difference? What if her parents don't even remember me? What if they think I'm just a junkie and shush me away? What if_ they _told Max not to call me? What if they'll kick_ me _out, and shelter Max forever?_

She zoned out for minutes. When everything was unexpectedly silent, she looked around. The city of Seattle loomed over the suburb that barely reminisced Arcadia Bay. The houses looked more or less the same, only a story or two more.

"That's ours." Max broke the silence, and pointed to a colonial style house with grey paint. It had a patio below a balcony, and above that, another story. Two garage doors faced the street, one open revealing an SUV parked inside.

"Fancy." _What the hell, Bat Max. You're wealthy as fuck, why did you need a scholarship for Blackwell?_ Max sighed, and reached for Chloe's hand.

"Are we ready for this?" Max asked.

"As ready as we can get."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Big thanks to everyone who keeps checking the story, and reviews, favorites, and follows it. I hope I can do justice of the characters and present them in a believable fashion.

Next time on _Recovery Required_ , there'll be some reunion, Chloe's fears start to manifest themselves while she concocts an unlikely plan.


	4. Episode 4: The Veil of Chloe

"Heavens! Ryan!" Vanessa's heart beat in her throat as she saw her daughter casually walk toward the house. She dropped the towel she scrubbed the car's windows with, and met Max's hug on the sidewalk. Max huffed as her mother squeezed the air out of her light body.

Chloe pulled out their bags from the truck and carried them until she glanced at Max. When she saw her with her mother, she dropped the bags onto the ground, and stood still. They gave Chloe a protective bubble, Max's things surrounding her in a strange and frightening new city.

They couldn't salvage much after the storm calmed down. Some of Chloe's clothes were dragged out of her room to the lawn in the back while Max's Polaroid selfies littered the school since the Prescott dormitory fell down.

The Price household was barely a house anymore. The upper floor was completely demolished, while only the living room and the garage somewhat resembled a building where people could live. David was probably in a hotel, and Joyce was in the Two Whales. Chloe's sentimental pieces of memory were already in her truck – the photo with Rachel, mix CDs, and letters.

 _Your pathetic life can be summarized by three things: and old crumpled up photo of you flipping the bird, a CD of crappy songs, and some old letters. Of course you didn't have anything to lose. You're a white trash, who cares more about weed than to keep something more memorable than CDs. Just look at Max – she's supposed to be your lover. She has a hella huge house and a loving family. I'd take she never screamed with her mother and ran away with a boy toy. Of course she didn't ran away with a boy, because she is a shy geek who is using you to prove something to herself_.

"Shut up," Chloe muttered.

 _What the fuck did you accomplish with your life anyway? You could've graduated by now, instead, you're here chauffeuring Max like a servant. Is this how you want to get old? Fulfilling every need of your master? You're no better than a homeless druggie. Actually true, as you have no home, and there's a big chance Max's parents are too proud to let an addict in_.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chloe pleaded more than she cursed. Her legs trembled under her weight and she fell to the ground – she felt the asphalt's heat radiating through her jeans.

Max glanced back when she heard Chloe faintly speaking and thudding against the ground. Max whispered something into her mother's ears, whose expression turned from annoyed through puzzled to broken. Her eyes widened, and when Max pulled back, and mouthed, "oh my God."

"Chloe…" Vanessa said. Ryan stood by Max while her mother went and kneeled by Chloe. "Chloe, are you alright? I'm so sorry about everything that's happened to you. Everything."

"Yeah," Chloe added. She sat up, and rested her arms on her knees. I'm hella-fucking great."

"Why don't you girls come in?" She said, and pulled Chloe up. She gave a quick hug to her. "We can talk inside, no need standing around." Holding Chloe by her hand, Vanessa led the girls inside, and told Ryan to bring the bags with him, who huffed.

The entrance led to a hall, from where all the rooms opened. To the left was a door led to a cabinet with food on the shelves. It connected to the kitchen, and by proxy the living room, which served as an extension of the hallway. The smell of bacon, eggs, and sausages permeated the floor, and was a nice change from the crappy food they ate in fast food restaurants and motels.

"Please, sit down," Vanessa said. The girls gathered around the table in the living room. Chloe waited until Max sit down, fidgeting around the chairs. She took off her beanie, and revealed her fading roots. Ryan brought in food while Vanessa questioned the girls.

"So, how did you guys managed to escape the hurricane?" Vanessa asked.

"We trekked up to the lighthouse," Chloe answered. Max told her she doesn't remember anything from when they entered the Vortex Club party up until they stood on top of the hill. "Max said the storm won't reach there. And she was right."

 _Uh… How will we explain that? They don't know I could foresee it, dude._ Max reached out her hand below the table, ready to rewind in case Vanessa asks into it.

"Huh," Vanessa appeared surprised. "The lighthouse. The news said they found people in there."

"Really?" Max asked. They never went into the lighthouse, she thought it was closed as always, they just waited out the storm. It quickly faded once it ravaged through the town.

"Yeah. Its old news, you probably missed the report. Wait a second," Vanessa said. She picked up her reading glasses, and her phone. "Here," She said and read the news story aloud.

 ** _More survivors found_**

 _More survivors of the Arcadia Bay Tornado are found in the town's lighthouse. Survivors Victoria Chase, and Taylor Christensen, both students in Blackwell Academy, school famous for the arrest of famous photograph teacher Mark Jefferson, were found in the Arcadia Bay lighthouse along with Courtney Wagner, who unfortunately, did not survive the storm. Initial reports say Ms. Wagner died under rubbles. Ms. Chase and Ms. Christensen are in shock, and under hospital care._

"Crazy," Max said. "They were in there. We could've helped them."

"Dude," Chloe replied. "We spent the night in the truck. They were probably safer inside than us in the raging weather."

"Yeah but if we discover Courtney, we could've gotten her to a hospital, and maybe she'd be alive too."

"Don't eat yourself on this, Maxine," Vanessa said, the only person who could call Max by her full name. "You are alive, and that's important."

"I guess. It just feels unnerving knowing someone died because of my inaction." _Someone? Everyone, including my mother. You killed her to torment me more, Max?_

"You couldn't've known," Chloe said, overcoming her evil thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryan walked in, carrying a plate of bacon, sausage, and eggs. He sat down in front of Chloe and by Vanessa. The silverware clang as they passed the plate around.

"Unpleasant things," Vanessa said, after she took a bite of bacon. "What's done is done, you can't change the past, right?" Chloe and Max shot a glance to each other. Vanessa took another bite, and turned to Chloe. "Do you have a place to go? Like, relatives?" Max glanced at Chloe who chocked on her food.

 _Did you see that look of disgust on Vanessa's face? She sees you as a stoner, a junkie not worth giving a fuck. They'll leave you on the street, and you won't survive in the cold, idiot. Why did you even come up here? And don't tell me because you love Max, you never loved anyone, you only used people._

"William's family kind of cut all contact with us after mom remarried," Chloe said. She pleaded her mind to stop with the foul thoughts. "And mom never kept in touch with her parents. I didn't even meet my grandparents."

"I see," Vanessa said, and glanced at Ryan. He shuffled in his chair, a bit nervous. He never knew how to act around people he didn't know, and this new Chloe was new alright.

"What you mother wants to say is that we'd like you to live with us," Ryan said. Vanessa sighed, keeping down a comment. "Max could show you around the city, maybe you could find a job here… That was the reason we moved here actually."

"So…" Chloe's voice faded out. "Youwon'tkickmeout?" She asked in a low voice so quickly that even Max couldn't understand it after she rewound to hear it again. When Chloe still spoke quickly the _second_ time, she kicked her in the legs, and scolded her. "I-I mean, you won't throw me out? Like, for being a junkie?"

"No!" Vanessa said, and huffed She said to Max, "Obviously she means a lot to you; why would I want you to strip the last thing you knew from Arcadia Bay after all that happened?"

Max could sense a weird inflection in her mother's tone. She saw how she threw a glance at Chloe before she told her how she protected her during the week of the storm. Of course she left out details of the confrontation with Frank, and the break-in to Blackwell at night. Telling her everything that happened with and between the two of them would've cleared up the veil of Chloe, but then her mother would've given her (or the both of them) to a psychiatric hospital for believing so vividly in time travelling.

"Yes… I guess she does."

 _You_ guess _I matter you a lot? For fucks' sake Caulfield, make up your damn mind. I can't live under the same roof with your parents like so_.

Chloe ate in silence while Max went over the week again with her parents, only telling what they absolutely need to know. The thoughts to confront Max ran through her mind, and she decided to act on it. Her thoughts became tenderer, at peace that she will talk with Max. _This night. We'll come clean to each other_.

 **Max** : Hey, Brooke, I texted Warren but he keeps ignoring me. Is he OK?  
 **Brooke** : He's badly injured, he is in coma.  
 **Max** : Lord, Brooke. If you want to talk, call me any time, k?  
 **Brooke** : Thanks, Max.

"Wowser, I'm full," Max exclaimed. "Thanks dad, it was delicious."

"Yeah, Ryan, it was really tasty," Chloe said. Max stacked her and Chloe's plate and stood to take it to the kitchen.

"Oh, leave it, Max," Vanessa said, and took the plates from Max's hand. "You girls go to the living room and make yourselves comfortable, alright?" Vanessa turned to walk to the kitchen while Ryan went for the living room happy he didn't have to do the dishes that night.

"Vanessa," Chloe said, catching up to her. Max glanced at her, but before she could ask anything, Chloe followed Vanessa to the kitchen and Max went with her father.

 **Dana** : MAX U OK?  
 **Max** : Yes, Dana, I'm with my family in Seattle.  
 **Dana** : Thank goodness. I saw ur name on the list of survivors, but I couldn't reach u.  
 **Max** : Are you OK as well?  
 **Dana** : I'm fine… It's hard to see the school like this.  
 **Dana** : They say those who stayed will have to attend school in Portland.  
 **Max** : Really? I guess I'll finish it here, but I'll go see you guys sometime!

The kitchen was painted grey which is the black of night loomed over them like planning sinister plots against them.

"Chloe…" Vanessa put down the dirty dishes into the sink, and placed her hands over Chloe's shoulders. Whenever Max wasn't by the Prices, Chloe would spend time by Max's. Like what Joyce was to Max, Chloe regarded Vanessa as a second mother, her home away from home. "I'm so sorry you had to go through everything. Even back then."

"What's done is done, right?" She cracked a half smile. Her lips began to tremble in symphony with her eyelids shaking.

"It was wrong of us to just leave you like that. We wanted you to come with us, or—or for Max to stay there with you, but—" Chloe's eyes burned like hot chili, she blinked to clear her eyes of the unwanted sadness, but that only came to a sudden loud sob and emerging of everything repressed.

"I just don't know why I kept yelling with her—" Chloe wailed and hiccupped without restraint. It broke her heart that Max could hear her. Funny, she confided in a long lost parent while the same couldn't be said with her lover. She inhaled loud shallow breaths between sobs, crying into Vanessa's shoulder.

Chloe jumped at the sound of Max's laughter coming through the walls and open doors. _Mom and Max, together again_. All of the pleasant thoughts Chloe had with her mother had been with Max. The three of them in the diner, at home the day after the Blackwell Break-in. Chloe on her own could never show how much she appreciated her mother. But through Max she could. In hindsight, losing either of them tore out a chunk from her core – what made Chloe Price – Chloe Price.

"I was such a fucked up daughter," Chloe wailed. "I never wanted anything else but be loved. And now—after mom…" Even back the day after in Arcadia Bay Chloe couldn't see or even say anything about her mother. Blocking it out, she went through in life, holding onto Max and a life in peace as lifeline. "With Max, I have a chance. And you guys. I'm afraid I'll fuck it up somehow." Chloe forced a smile, breaking from the bond. "I may as well start by swearing less, am I right, huh?"

"Chloe, look," Vanessa said, and sandwiched Chloe's hands within her own. "You changed. You're no longer the young maiden I knew." Before Chloe could think into it, Vanessa continued, "But that's good. Life's about change. If we'd stay still, we'd get too used to it, and nothing would be strange, pique our curiosity."

 _Heavy_.

"I, uh, thanks. Somehow, that means hella lot to me," Chloe said.

"That goes for me as well," Vanessa said. "Now we're bonded I guess, right?" Vanessa thought for a couple beats, and let go of Chloe's hands. "Say, aren't you interested in working with me?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about you something like that," Chloe said. When she was living her everyday life, school was the last thing on her mind. Without a goal, without someone to guide and follow her, she just went with it, and let herself drop out of school, gather around sketchy people, and get into unhealthy habits. Now, Max. "I was thinking about taking a GED. For Max. As a… Christmas present?"

"Ah, I see," Vanessa said.

"And I need your help. I want to do it in secret. Looking back, I wanted to go to school with Max, but that's no longer an option. For one reason or another."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Vanessa said. "How about you'll come with me one day next week, and we'll get you registered? I think we have books laying around to study from."

Chloe jumped into Vanessa. "Thank you." She said.

 _I can't believe someone cares about me_...

Max sat with her father in the living room and watched TV. They watched some series deep into the season about a story Max was not familiar with. The very same news they already knew disrupted the show. They repeated that a tornado swept through Arcadia Bay and the local Blackwell Academy, many students died, and famous photographer Mark Jefferson was arrested for torture, murder, and rape.

What's new for Max was that his trial would be held by the end of November with the hearing of testimonies she and Chloe sure had to attend. The photo of Jefferson unnerved her, she hasn't seen his face since she was rescued by David Madsen – and who knows how he came to be arrested after she changed timelines to save Chloe.

"What you did with that Kate Marsh was absolutely awesome," Ryan said. She noticed her daughter acting strange, but brushed it off as an after effect of the tornado and losing a lot of her friends. A little encouragement could bring her back.

"On a hunch I blamed Jefferson at the time for that," Max said, looking blindly at the TV. "Turns out I was right."

"More than right," Ryan said. "You are a hero. It absolutely helped the investigation."

"That was definitely the low point of my Blackwell career."

 _Talking with anyone about what I went through in the Dark Room would lift a huge weight off my shoulders. Chloe seems to understand, but she doesn't see the full weight to it. Dad would just start to question me, and then how will I come out of it? There must be a way to separate the Dark Room from time travelling_.

"Sure, it wasn't the best. But hey, you made some friends, right?"

"Friends who had petty conflicts between each other."

"You did too?" Ryan asked, interested.

"Yeah," Max laughed. "Like the time my dorm mates Juliet locked Dana in her own room. Or the time I caused a bucket of paint to land on the dorm queen Victoria Chase."

Ryan laughed out, snorting air when she heard the story. "Wow, I always knew my daughter is not to be messed with, but that's a whole other level."

"On that note," Max said, half-laughing, "can you see me smoking weed?" She asked.

"No? Why?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"Because…" Max stifled back a giggle. "I… kinda took the blame for Chloe when her step-dad barged in. And he believed it." They both laughed at Max and Chloe's misadventures, which helped take focus from darker memories.

"You must really like Chloe for taking the blame."

"Just because we've been separated for five years, we don't became arch enemies. We're still BFFs."

" _BFFs_ , huh?" Ryan asked. "I feel old. And when can I expect grandkids?"

"Dude, gross!" Max exclaimed.

Chloe walked back with Vanessa, her eyeliner gone. Max took note of it, and reminded herself to ask what happened between the two of them. Vanessa excused herself, and retired to her room, Ryan followed suit. Max invited Chloe to her room, the bed made for two people with towels.

"I don't have any pajamas, so we'll have to improvise," Max said, and crashed into her bed. After the two days they spent on the road, any bed would've felt comforting. "Shit!"

"What?" Chloe asked as she stood by Max who hopped out of bed real fast. "What?!"

"There is a fucking milkweed bug in my room!" Max said, shivering just about the thought. She was completely stressed, trembling. Her heart rate quickened, and she held Chloe's hand.

"What? That little thing?" Chloe pointed to a black spot on the room's curtain. Max nodded, and back up to the wall behind her. "Wow." Chloe picked up the bug, and threw it out the window. Max shriveled when Chloe touched the bug, but calmed down when she closed the window. "Oh, boo-hoo, little baby Max is afraid of bugs."

"Shut up." Max laughed, adrenaline rushing through her body. She pulled Chloe closer to her, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her deep in the dark and moonless night. "I love you, ya dork," Max said.

"I love you too, Big Max." Chloe put her thoughts in the closet as she dived Max onto the bed, and began kissing her body all over.

* * *

 **Author's note** : The longest chapter yet! And I even left out some ideas that didn't fit. This chapter also ends an arc that started with the first chapter. On a stylistic note, I began changing dialogue tags from _"Something." He said_ to _"Something," he said_ , because I picked up that bad habit back when I started writing almost 6 years ago. As always, I appreciate everyone who keeps checking the story, and writes a review, adds the story to their favorites, and/or follows it, it means a lot to me.

Next time on _Recovery Required_ , conflict rises between Vanessa, Chloe, and Max when they visit a therapist in hopes they'll help the girls.


End file.
